Confectionery fats that are used for the preparation of confectionery products often need to be tempered in order to bring the triglycerides into the desired stable crystal form. This is especially true of fats based on symmetrical mono-unsaturated triglycerides of the SUS type, such as cocoa butter and cocoa-butter substitutes containing shea, illipe or palm oil fractions. However, tempering is a difficult, sophisticated, time- and energy-consuming technique and therefore industry would prefer to avoid tempering, if possible.
For this purpose, much effort has-been spent finding vegetable fat compositions that do not need to be tempered. Solutions were found in the use of lauric-type fats and in fats high in trans-fatty acids. However, the use of these fats entailed other problems as lauric fats hydrolyze easily, leading to an undesirable off-taste, while trans-fatty acids have an unknown dietary significance and can also lead to post-hardening during product storage, causing a poor mouthfeel.
Efforts over many years to derive satisfactory vegetable-based, non-tempering, non-trans, non-post-hardening, non-lauric confectionery fats for stable, bloom-resistant products have so far been unsuccessful.
In BP 841,316 and BP 841,317 the use of lard and tallow animal fat fractions is disclosed as additives to cocoa butter and palm triglycerides for incorporation in chocolate. The lard fractions disclosed are known to contain triglycerides of the SSU type but the disclosed fractions are incorporated with up to 60 wt. % of fats containing high amounts (&gt;75%) of SUS triglycerides for their intended use.
In EP 354,025 a fat composition is disclosed that contains at least 20 wt. % of triglycerides of the SSU type (S=saturated fatty acids; U=unsaturated fatty acids). These fats are reported to prevent bloom formation of confectionery fats, in particular in chocolate. According to the Examples, only limited amounts of SSU are added to the fat composition. Therefore, in all the cases where the SSU fat was added to a fat requiring tempering, tempering still had to be performed. Only when non-tempering fats were used that are high in trans-fatty acids could tempering be omitted.